Hypnosis
by Whuzgal1
Summary: Naruto finds a piece of paper that accedentally hypontized Hinata. What could possibly happen? Rated M for safety. Yes little kids you can't read this xP RxR no flames! Short-fic!


Hypnosis

By: Secret-.-Gurl

Sadly, I don't own Naruto.

I was doing my training like any other day when a piece of paper flies into my face.

"AHH! IT'S AN AMBUSH! IT'S A paper?" Naruto shouted before falling to his butt.

He read the paper : A-tu-ki-shi a-no e-ro-to gu-ni-sha to-ke-fu

What the? I'll go ask Hinata. She's smart she'll know what it means. I walked over to Hinata's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Hello?"

"It's me Naruto."

"Oh, come in. The door's unlocked."

I went into the room Hinata was in. She was sitting on her bed reading 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. My eyes drifted to what she was wearing. A tight white tank top, black bra, and mini grey shorts. She looked so –

"So what did you want?" she asked, innocently.

"Oh! Um, I found this piece of paper with writing on it, thought it's in a different language."

"Ah, read it to me I might know the language." Hinata smiled sweetly.

"A-tu-ki-shi a-no e-ro-to gu-ni-sha to-ke-fu. So what does it mean?"

I looked back up at Hinata and it looked like she was frozen. Her eyes were a bit wide and she showed no emotion.

"Hinata, what happened? Are you okay?!" I said running over to her.

"Darn, I wish I had some water."

Just like that she got up and poured me some water. She came back over to me and gave it to me.

"Uh, ok . . . Hmm, get me that pillow."

Hinata brought the pillow to me.

"Oh God, I think I hypnotized her! Heh, heh, heh."

My perverted side kicked in.

"Get me my video camera. Then com outside with me."

After about five minutes, she came back outside.

"Go have sex with that tree."

I turned my video camera on.

She slid her short off and then her underwear.

"Come on Mr. Tree, let's do it together." she said, purring.

Hinata straddled the big tree and tried to push her butt on it.

"This is gold!" I said zooming in.

"Okay, now stick two fingers in."

She stuck her fingers in and moaned.

"Okay, follow me to the shower."

Hinata walked behind me, forgetting her shorts and underwear until we made it to the shower.

"Get into the tub, pull the shower hose to your, um flower, and put it on full blast."

Hinata did what I said and turned on the shower.

She moaned loudly, "Oh baby."

"Oh yeah." I said getting turned on.

I zoomed in to her butt where the action was happening.

After about five minutes I decided it's time for something fun.

"Okay, my little angel. Go get the biggest cucumber you have and bring it to be."

Hinata turned off the shower hose, got up and went to the fridge where some cucumbers were. She brought back a huge one.

"Great, that will do. Now, let's get on your bed."

She went to the bed and lay down.

"Stick the cucumber into your flower." I commanded, looking through the video camera again.

She stuck it into her butt, making her eyes bulge a bit.

"Push it in and out."

Hinata moved the cucumber and started moaning again, but with whimpers too.

"Don't stop, I'm calling Sasuke and Kiba over."

About two seconds after the call, they both appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Look, I've hypnotized her and got her to do amazing things." I said pointing at Hinata.

"OH MY GOD!" they both shouted in unison.

"What else should she do?"

"Take the top off." Kiba said, Hinata obeying.

As she removed her bra, they all saw her big mountains fall out and bouncy a bit.

"And I got it all on tape." I grinned.

Sasuke and Kiba leached onto her breasts and started sucking them. Naruto put the video camera down, it still recording, and joined them.

After about an hour of playing with Hinata they all agreed to stop – though they didn't want to.

"Uh, so how do you end it?"

I shrugged. We tried, snapping, clapping, kissing, tickling, burrito, but nothing changed.

"Hold on." Sasuke said, getting up and going to the kitchen.

He came back with a cup of water and poured it on Hinata.

"Huh? What? Where am I? What is this liquid on my bed. Why is it coming out of my – Oh My God! Where are my clothes? Ah, my breasts are showing!" Hinata shouted, trying to cover herself with the soaked sheet.

"Well . . ." Naruto explained what happened and Hinata's eyes rolled back.

She cracked her knuckled and oh ow . . .

Well at least Naruto still had the tape and showed every boy he knew. Until Sakura confiscated it. But, he did post it on the internet. Until Hinata destroyed the internet.

**Well Naruto, you just don't win. Oh and Hinata coming to kill you!**

**Wait Naruto is over there.**

"**You wrote it."**

**True, AHHHHH! BYE EVERYONE!**


End file.
